Lime Green
by Silverstar2424
Summary: Sherlock is bored. What kind of trouble can he get into with his brother?


_**Authors note: This is just a little something I wrote for my Mycroft. Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: Own nothing **_

Sherlock was bored. Not just bored, but bored in a shoot the wall kind of way. "John" he whined, drawing out the name. John however continued to ignore him as he had for the past several hours.

"John, you need to entertain me!" Sherlock said loudly, "what else are you good for?" John just let out a deep sigh but didn't move from reading the paper. "John, I'm bored!" Sherlock said once more.

"Why don't you go bug your brother?" John asked, because he would really like to, just once, finish the paper.

Sherlock got an evil gleam in his eye got up grabbed his coat and practically ran out the door. _Finally_, thought John, _maybe now I can read the paper._

Sherlock bounded down the stairs and out the door then hailed a cab. He climbed in and gave Mycroft's address. _This might even be fun_, thought Sherlock as he waited impatiently to arrive.

Mycroft was enjoying his day off, he had done some light reading (a book on conspiracies through history), cleaned his 7 umbrellas (yes he really does need one for each day of the week), and made cake (who actually sticks to a diet anyway?). _The only thing that could ruin this day is_, the thought was interrupted by the sound of his front door opening.

"Brother dear!" Sherlock called as he walked in.

"Sherlock." Internally Mycroft sighed. Sherlock would either want a favor or worse, he was bored.

"Entertain me. I'm bored." Unfortunately it seemed to me the latter.

"I am not your mother." Mycroft said, trying to think of a way to get Sherlock to leave.

"No," Sherlock answered, "but John suggested that I come visit you!" Mycroft couldn't wait until the next time he needed to talk to John; even Mycroft was not above revenge.

"Well, I certainly don't have anything for you to do here so you might as well leave." said Mycroft in effort to finish enjoying his day.

"Leave?" asked Sherlock, "Why in the world would I want to do that? This could be rather entertaining." Mycroft rolled his eyes and went back to watching the news (even though he was the one controlling the news it didn't hurt to make sure nothing leaked every once and a while).

Sherlock left the living room and walked down the hall until he came to a door. Opening it he found a bathroom. _What could I do to annoy Mycroft in here,_ thought Sherlock, _oh I know!_ Sherlock walked over to the shower and grabbed Mycroft's shampoo and added a little chemical he had with him. A chemical that would turn Mycroft's hair a bright lime green.

Sherlock wandered around Mycroft's house setting up pranks as he went along. He was fairly sure that Mycroft would find most of these pranks before they did any real harm, but he did them anyway because, well because he wanted to.

After about an hour spent pranking Mycroft, Sherlock decided it was time for him to head home, he said goodbye and left. Mycroft wandered around his house fixing the mayhem Sherlock had left behind. Among other things, he removed the rubber band on the sprayer in the kitchen, fixed the sheets on his bed, cut the wire meant to trip him and fixed screws on the door so it wouldn't come off in his hand. Taking one last look around Mycroft decided he had gotten rid of all the pranks Sherlock had set. He spent the rest of the night relaxing by planning how he was going to get rid of a troublesome terrorist cell in Afghanistan.

The next morning Mycroft woke up and got in the shower, as he was leaving the bathroom to go and get dressed he noticed something seemed wrong. He backed up and wiped some steam off the mirror and found, much to his dismay, his hair was a vibrant lime green. _Sherlock!_ he thought, _great now what am I going to do?_

After trying to remove the dye for several minutes he gave up and texted Sherlock.

**Thanks so much for the new hair color. Care to tell me how to undo it? -MH**

**Very welcome. Why should I tell you how to undo it? It's much less boring this way. – SH**

**Tell me or I'll email the picture of you dressed up as fairy to John. – MH**

**You wouldn't dare. – SH**

**I would. – MH**

**Fine. I'll bring over the remedy. – SH**

**I'll have someone come and get it. – MH**

**I wouldn't miss seeing you with lime green hair for anything. – SH **

Mycroft sighed as he read Sherlock's last text**, **and then began planning his revenge.


End file.
